Broken Promises
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: AU. Envy and Wrath have been living their whole lives with their abusive mother, Dante. Envy is willing to leave Ed, to go to their Fathers' but Wrath is doesn't want to leave without Al knowing how he feels about him. Edward/Envy Al/Wrath
1. Leaving

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Wrath: Please review people after reading people!**

**Envy:-cough-Whatthebratsaid-cough-**

**Lets get on with it!**

* * *

><p>"Wrath you worthless piece of shit! Get your lazy ass up and be of some fucking use to me!" yelled a furious woman.<p>

The 14 year old let out a small chocked sob as his mother rose a hand to smack him. But the expected fist never came, to his soft skin. He refused to open his eyes, afraid that's when she would hit him.

"Don't hit him, mom!" growled a dangerously low voice.

Wrath opened his eyes to see his older brother holding his mother's wrist firmly, preventing her from hitting him. Their mother pulled her hand back, but isn't of giving up she just backhanded the green haired teen whom was now on the floor holding his cheek that was now red from the sudden assualt.

"Wrath...I'll handle this. Go to your room"

"Envy, why must you insist on me taking my anger out on you? Hmpf no matter, I always hated you the most out my children"

"Do your fucking worse Dante"

Wrath sobbed softly into his pillow as he heard his older brothers' yelps and his mom yelling cruel words to him. This had been going on since he was born, hell farther then that. Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Pride were with their father in another state who knows where. But Dante had recieved custody over him, and Envy...he didn't know.

**Next Day**

Wrath awoke, his head springing off his pillow. Getting ready for school, picking up his bag and putting it on walking downstairs seeing Envy waiting down there leaving with his brother. Occasionally lookingat him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"My back", Envy answered still walking his eyes lit up as he saw one particular person.

"But Nii-san! It's the worse when it's your back!" the younger boy said looking forward, seeing his crush.

Edward and Alphonse Elric.

The eldest Elric smiled softly at Wrath and Envy. The two older boys giving each other a light kiss on the lips, while the younger indulged in a conversation conserning a evil teacher that they hated.

"So how was your weekend?" Ed asked one arm around his boyfriends' shoulder looking at him lovingly.

Envy and Wrath froze up, but the green haired teen replied with 'it was torture without you'. That made Ed give him another kiss. Torture...Wrath understood the hidden meaning to his brothers' answer. But it was true, half of the reason Envy didn't leave to go live with his father and the others' were because of Edward. The reason he endured Dante was for Ed, and to protect him from the abusive woman.

"Wrath, bus is here come on! Don't be drifting off into space man!" Al said shaking him a bit.

And there was Al for him.

"Sorry! Didn't get that much sleep last night"

School wasn't as good. People were starting to notice Envy becoming a little more fragile when they patted his back or playfully punched him, and with him and Eds realtionship Wrath wondered how long it would be until Envy and him had- had sex. Not that Wrath minded! Edward was a very nice guy, and they were practically made for each other, it's just well... you don't wanna imagine your brother having sex with your best friends brother. Awkward much? But if Ed were to see the scars and brusies from Dante, the dark secret would be out.

"Wrath, hey get up!"

"Envy? What are you doing waking me up at 1:20 am!", the younger boy asked.

"I just came to tell you we're leaving to Dad's some time this week", Envy whispered.

Wrath looked shocked.

"But Ed..and Al"

"I'm willing to leave Ed if it means getting away fromthe bitch. Your too young for this shit anyway!"

"But he loves you nii-san! Don't do that to him!"

"...I love him too...alot..."

"Then don't break his heart! You love him, and I love Al...please nii-san"

"We have to Wrath! This is hard on me too, but we have to leave or Dante will break us both! Winry's taking us by car to Dads' as soon as I me and her get enough money for the trip, so we have until then to leave"

"O-Ok nii-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want me to continue ^^<strong>


	2. Yearbooks

**I Do Not Own FMA  
><strong>  
><strong>On w the story!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Wrath! My parents are leaving on for business this week. Wanna stay over?" Al asked.<p>

"Sure! That sounds great! I'm sure my mom won't mind me being gone, but wait...what about my Nii-san?" Wrath asked poking at his food with a fork, as he called it 'making sure nothing was alive'.

"Brother already asked him, and he said sorta the same thing but then they started to kiss and stuff after", Al said laughing a bit.

Wrath silently wished that they would do the same too. But he simply chewed his food thoughtfully while looking at the younger Elric. 'How did Nii-san admit his love to Ed...or did Ed admit it to him. They were friends as kids, well so were we. But Nii-san is so different, his approaches are unpredictable' what did he need to do?

"Yearbooks!" yelled out a few voices.

"You gonna get one, I heard they're 36 dollars a copy" Wrath asked looking at him.

"I already got one with Nii-san earlier" Al opened his bag and pulled out a new looking top condition yearbook and placed it in front of them. "I haven't looked at it yet because, I was waiting for my best friend to ask!"

Al flipped it open and the two began scanning everyone, laughing and pointing at the people they knew. They finally got to the cutest couple portion of the yearbook.

"Look! Nii-san and Ed made the most cutest couple, but it has the title 'To Love The Sin", Wrath pointed out

The picture showed Ed and Envy sitting at a table the opposite of each other, staring into each others' eyes dreamingly in italic writing it read above them 'Truly, madly, deeply'. The page had several photos' of them, Envy messing up Ed's hair. A picture of when Envy had brang a water balloon to school and hit Ed, with a laughing Envy in the background. It also had a picture of when Ed accidentaly tripped and fell on Envy, it looked kinda wrong but cute too, and in bold letters it read 'So soon?'. A picture of Envy sleeping in Eds' arms the blonde holding him somehwat protectivley. And last but not least, it had a picture of them kissing, Ed had his arms on Envys waist while the green haired teen embraced him tightly.

"How the hell did they convince the teachers' to allow this!"

Both teens' started laughing but it ceased when they turned the page and saw...them! A picture of them hugging, and words read 'Young love' then them chasing each other which Wrath knew was Al trying to get his book back that he stole. A picture of two pictures side by side, one was of Envy and Ed kissing the other was Wrath and Al hugging it said 'Forever, and Always'. And a couple more.

"T-This must be some kinda mistake, I mean", Wrath began panicking.

Al just shrugged, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it"

"But we're not even..."

Wrath froze when the blonde just laughing a but in response, he was about to ask him why he was laughing, but he immediantly froze when he felt a pair on lips on his own lightly.

"Like I said, don't wory about it", Al repeated before getting up to throw away his food.

Envy smirked and slide next to his brother, patting him on the back. Wrath turned around, relief washing over his when he saw Envy.

"You're confused aren't you? Lemme guess, your thinking 'Why would my bestfriend, who I have a crush on just kiss me like that' am I right?"

Wrath nodded slowly.

"That's what I thought too. I get it it's not the way you planned it, but you have to take some action. And by that I mean, you have to kiss him.", Envy instructed.

Wrath then shook his head, and looked at his oldeer brother sternly before opening his mouthand saying.

"I can't what if he-"

"Al kissed you, Wrath. He won't reject you"

Wrath then got up and left to find Al, in the mix of the crowded cafeteria. Envy sighed, and looked at his hands. A yearbook fell flat in front of him on the table, and was opened to cutest couples page. Envy leyes scanned the pictures, and smiled happily.

"I love you" Envy whispered pulling Ed down for a kiss.

"I love you too"

A teacher then walked over to them, and pulled them apart. Saying something about 'No public display of affection, in the food area'

"Food area my ass, they show us making out in the yearbook. But they don't let us make out here. Fuck me, damn" Envy muttered.

Ed just shook his head while laughing softly, and kissed him again.

Wrath hadn't found Al at lunch. Now he was walking home with Envy, who had a few bite marks on his neck. They had made their way home, the younger opened the door and the first thing he saw was a hand coming at him, it had just smacked Wrath across the face, Envy looked at Wraths cheek seeing it rapidly turn red glaring at the older man.

"Just go to Ed and Al's I'll get you some clothes"

Wrath nodded and ran.

Envy walked in after he got slapped, heading over to the start of the stairs. He felt a hand on his neck, and he backed away from it. Looking up he saw a man, but he couldn't make out much features because he reaked of beer, and red wine it sickened him to no ends. Dante's latest boyfriend, he presumed. They were always assholes that just wanted sex, and money. But mainly they always hitted on him or Wrath. Envy was the most likley because, the older had made Wrath stay up in his room or at Winry's to keep those fuckers off of him. Envy ignored him and went to get some clothes for himself, and Wrath.

"Hey shitbag, I'm staying at a friends house so you, and Dante can fuck all you want", Envy said before he left out the door.

He just hoped Wrath, and Al were going to happen today or soon. Wrath needed him to help him through all of this. If Ed wasn't there for him, then he would have already been fucked by one of Dante's boyfriends and given everything up to them. Hell he didn't even think he would give a damn about anything, really. Everyone needs someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Goodbye, and Hello

**Me: :o enjoy the chap ppl!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wrath had just about settled himself down, Edward was trying to register what was upsetting the younger boy but nothing seemed to fit the bill, first of all Wrath almost immediantly ran into their house once Ed opened the door, fresh tears streaming down his face. The boy was fighting back tears, his breath being hitched a little when he took in a new breath, making it extremly difficult for him to breath properly.<p>

"What's wrong? Wrath...talk to me", Edward attempted to calm him down.

Envy had just got to the Elric residence, Ed opened the door with a look of concern on his face.

"He got here a few mintues ago, he's not talking at all"

Wrath looked up from where he was sitting, relief washing over him. Envy walked over and sat beside him.

"Everythings alright, don't you need to go get some answers?" Envy whispered so Ed wouldn't hear.

Wrath let out a light gasp, and stood up calmy walking over in the direction of Als room. The eldest Elric gave his boyfriend a look of curiousity.

"Al kissed him, and he's been thinking about it alot", Envy smiled.

"Wha- Al did what! You sure we're talkin about my little brother! Really sorry about him, it's just with the years going by and all-"

Envy laughed, and kissed Ed shutting him up pulling away slowly.

"You talk way too much Edo"

Wrath had been outside Al's door for a few minutes now. Thinking over hat he was going to say, and what that kiss was all about. The door opened, startling Wrath to the point where he let out a small yell, suprised. Gold met violet, Wrath blushed heavly but shook it off.

"I need to talk to you! About that er- uh kiss...did it mean anything? Because if you're toying with my emotions because it's obvious that I love you, and Envy finds out...", Wrath stopped himself realizin what had just passed his lips.

"Y-you really feel that way?" Al blinked.

Wrath looked sheepishly at his feet, not daring to look up at him. The older blonde, however had moved his hand underneath Wrath's chin forcing him to look at him. Leaning in to kiss Wrath, whom gladly accepted the sweet gesture. Little did they know, that they were being watched by their older siblings.

"Damn, are we like that!" Envy yelled in whispe.

Ed chuckled, and hugged Envy from behind tightly. Not willing to even let him stray a centimeter away from him.

"You have no idea. Ten bucks says Al is the top." Ed laughed.

"Fuck, don't talk about our brothers doin' the nasty! Besides you Elric's are way too girly, and sensitive to be the top." Envy scoffed.

"Say's the sexy teen who wears skin tight shirts, and on occasions very short skorts."

"So! I still don't think _you,_should be the one doing that to me!"

"Mmm, you'll like it...I can tell already." the blond whispered.

"I'm suppose to make the inappropraite comments! Who are you and, what ahve you done with my freaking short boyfriend!"

Ed's left eye twitched irritatingly, removing his hands from Envy's shoulders much to his disappointment.

'Don't let me go...' Envy thought sadly, reminding himself he would have to leave him.

"Oh chibi, you know I'm joking. It's just, well where is all this coming from? You never act like this."

"I just realized something, like 'I want to spend every minute I have with him, and-"

Envy just started laughing softly, tugging at Ed's arm gentley. "You just had to ask Edo."

Later

The green haired teen was awoken by the low beeping of his cellphone, it sat on Edward's small desk next to his bed. Flipping it open Winry sent his a text message, only to read words that were cruel.

We're leaving now. Come as soon as you can now w/ Wrath

Envy bit his lower lip, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Looking over at Ed's sleeping form. Getting up to put his clothes on, having one last glance at his love, leaving the room to get Wrath.

_Dear Edward, and Alphonse_

We're deeply sorry for leaving. Don't come looking for us.  
>Please respect our wishes.<p>

Love,  
>Envy and Wrath Homunculi<p>

_**Next Day**_

"Damn it Envy pick up your phone! Can't you see I'm going insane without you!" Edward growled to himself cursing when all he got was the green haired teens' voicemail. Ed savored up until the 'Im not here at the moment' thing was over. He missed his voice so much.

The blonde then dialed a new number and waited impatiently for someone to answer, hearing a kiddish 'hello' through his speakers.

"Wrath! Is that you! Thank god! Where are you, and Envy!", the golden eyed teen had tried his best not to sound worried but he failed miserably.

"Um- Oh sorry Ed. I can't tell you...Envy said not to"

"What do you mean by 'Envy said not to' why would he tell you that", Ed asked his voice taking a dangerously low level.

Wrath switched to holding his phone with his left hand, pressing the device against his ear a bit more. Looking around nervously, seeing his older brother sleeping in the back seat.

"We're heading somewhere. To another state actually. I-I told Nii-san not to go but-but Ed I'm so sorry!" Wrath said quietly trying not to disturb Winry from driving but the girl already knew what was going on.

She extended her hand for Wrath to give her the and he did so. Putting the phone on her shoulder trying to keep it there as she spoke.

"Ed? Listen to me cause I'm only going to say this once. We're heading to Envy and Wraths fathers' place."

"I don't understand Win. Why-why didn't he tell me...I-I love him...I can't- life is too hard without him! Turn around, please Winry!"

The blue eyed girl scowled and rose her voice slightly to get her friends attention.

"Listen here, Edward Elric. This is hard on Envy too, and Wrath you know how Envy wants to make him happy. I'm not going to turn around, you know where we're heading so that should put your heart at ease!", Winry slammed the phone shut and gave it back to Wrath.

"Ngh Winry, Wrath...who were you guys talking to", Envy groaned softly raising his head off the seat cushion to look at them.

"No one Nii-san! It was Winry-sans parents and- brother?" Wraths' voice took a concerned tone when he saw Envy lazily fall back on the cushion.

"I love you too Ed...I really do"

'Brother is giving up...everything for me. He's hurting so much right now...I'm sorry brother, Ed, Al'

"Envy we can-"

"No! This is for Wrath...don't even think about it Winry!"

"It's good to be selfish sometimes Envy...", Winry murmured fixtating her eyes back to the road.

Envy looked lifelessly outside the car window watching cars, and buildings pass by. From countryside to cities. They had stopped at some sleezy hotel, and got some well deserved rest. Envy and Wrath had went to for a walk, not paying any mind to where they were going. Their eyes were glued to their feat, until the green haired teen let out a gasp. Wrath looked up to see a much older man had their eyes set on Envy, and another to him. The man took off his glasses, revealing somewhat purple eyes and smirked deviously at them both.

"Hel-lo there beautiful, the names Greed", the man said running a hand through his hair.

Envy seemed to look shocked at first but then he scowled, growling deeply before punching Greed square in the jaw sending him staggering backwards. Envy sent the guy looking at Wrath a death glare, and a 'Leave him alone, or I'll kick your ass' look and he immediantly backed off and ran away. Greed hissed in pain as he rubbed his now tender jaw, and got a kick to the back of the skull knocking him over.

"That was for hitting on your brothers! Fucker", the green haired teen stated firmly. Kicking Greed in the stomach while he was down.

"Ow...brothers what do you mea- Envy? Oh shit that is you! And- and Wrath is that really you! Man, I thought there were actually some good lookin' people who I wasn't related to! Damn, it's been what over ten years since I seen both of you!" Greed said getting up smiling, but feeling a little dizzy.

"So how's you're relationship with Ed doing? Last time you called, I heard he was still a shorty! Hahaha- Envy?", Greed stopped laughing after he saw the hurt look on his younger brothers face.

"I-I left him..."

"But you two seemed so happy, look!" Greed pulled out a picture of himself, Envy, and Ed.

The picture showed very young versions of themselves, Envy and Ed around the ages 5 or 4 and Greed being about 8 or 9. Young Greed had squished the two younger boys together and a deep blush both dusted their cheeks, they looked as if to be staring into each others' eyes intensly. Young Greed was laughing a bit, but it was obvious him pushing them into each other was intentional.

"Don't tell me that you don't look madly in love with that blonde?" Greed said.

Wrath looked at the photo and felt even worse, he was a horrible person for being a reason to leave the eldest Elric. Just awful.

"Why are you even carrying this around!" Envy yelled.

"Just wanted to hang onto it when you and Ed were going to get married. Look back and say 'Hey I remember this, the start of when I would only begin to fall so deeply in love with you' but...", Greeds' eyes softened as Envy walked off with tears in his eyes.

"I'm never going to marry Edward. That's final."

"He left Ed, so Mom wouldn't hurt me. But it's hurting him so much and-"

Greed placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder and gave a sigh.

"I knew that bitch was going to be the one to ruin Envys life...it's not your fault lil' bro, it's that old slut is all. Listen here's a map to where Dad, and everyone else is, I know palm tree won't want to talk when he's crying over heartbreak", the older said handing him a slip of paper before walking off, raises his hand and waving bye without looking at him.

"See ya when you guys get home. Oh and by the way, I bet leaving Al was hard on you too", and just like that Greed walked into a shadowy alleyway and left.

Ed sat in a club not for anything or anyone, he only had eyes for the one who broke his heart. He ignored the loud blasting of music allowing his mind to wander to many things. The bartender finally walked over to him. He was a friend of Ed's and he's never seen him in a bar section before without a smile, which would then lead to a conversation between them about what was going on in the world.

"You lookin' to drink shorty?" he asked sure that would get to him.

Nothing.

"Yeah...just gimme the strongest thing you have...I could use it, Seth"

Seth nodded and poured him a glass, Ed held it with one hand before picking it up and bringing it to his lips allowing the liquid into his mouth, and run down his throat in a massive gulp leaving a burning sensation. Seth watched as his younger friend downed the liqour, grabbing another glass and filling it.

"Won't Envy be mad with you drinking?"

"Envy...he left me", the blonde spat drinking more.

"I was nothing but a game to him...I bet he just wanted to see my heart break because, he knew I was completley in love with him. Hell I bet Wrath was even playing Al, just so they can have a damn laugh when they see how fucked up we are."

Seth slammed a fist to the wall behind him, gettng Edwards' attention immediantly. The bartender then looked at him disapprovingly, his voice taking a rather harsh, angry tone.

"Edward Elric! Have you seen the way he looked at you? Oh yeah, he was totally faking it!", Seth said sarcastically. "I only seen you on one date here and it showed how much you were in love, remember that?"

Edward looked down.

_"I don't drink, Envy"_

Envy laughed a little and said something like. 'We're not going to drink, it's just a change in area' the green haired teen walked over to a booth and sat down eagerly waiting for him. Ed couldn't help but smile, and took a seat opposite of him, staring at unique violet eyes.

"I'm going to say hi to Seth, that ok?"

Envy nodded, watching Ed getting up giving him a playful smack on the ass. The blonde blushed, and gave a light gasp.

"Nice ass"

Edward managed to get to the bar like section without going back to make out with Envy. Spotting Seth instantly, greeting him happily.

"Ed? What are you doing here, you don't drink! Unless you got a date?", Seth asked jokingly on the last part.

" I know, and yeah I have a date. He's right over-"

"Chibi!" Envy used the blondes' shoulder to boost himself more up during his little jump. But it was also a form of hug seeing as Envy didn't left go and his hands were wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Edward, and Envy. Somehow I knew this was going to happen eventually", the bartender chuckled. "I also see Al, and Wrath happening too"

"Al and Wrath? I bet it's just a kiddy crush or puppy love" Ed scoffed.

"You two started as a kiddy crush, now look where you are now. Ed has a boner, and Envys' as clueless as ever!" seth laughed

"I am not clueless, you don't think I can't feel something that hard? It's really great when he starts-"

Seth bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"Envy! And no we haven't had sex yet, so quit laughing!"

Seth was holding the side of his stomach, as he tried his best not to laugh anymore but to no avail.

"Can we then Ed? Think about it your huge cock in my-"

When Seth opened his eyes, he saw them both kissing passionatly. Envy had his hands around the blondes neck, moving his fingertips in small circles. Seth just stood there awkwardly watching the two younger teens kiss, Envy broke the kiss and stared at Ed with half lidded eyes.

"I love you..."

"I love you too"

Edward slowly came back into reality.

'Damn...he's right...then what the hell am I still doing here?'

"I gotta go, see you later Seth! Oh...and thank you", Ed yelled before running out, dialing someone's number on his phone.

"Al? Get my car started, and get all the money out of my college savings underneath my bed. The key's behind inside the portrait of the family. Then wait until I get there!"

Al did as his brother asked, waiting inside the passanger seat. He sat up straighter in his seat once he saw Ed running, the older blonde opened the car door and jumped in. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Al sighed.

"We're getting them back"

Al's eyes widened, and he found himself breaking out of depressions' cold grasp.

"We're going...to get them...back"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Please review or I'll make Envy or Wrath<br>suffer more!**

**Wrath: We're right here!**

**Me: 0-0 annnnnnnd?**

**Envy: You get her point! Just review!**

**Me: One of you say please! xD**

**Wrath: Please!**


	4. The Song That Kills Me

**Me: Sorry guys! My laptopz spacebar is broken so i have to  
>use the family comp, which is always taken :0 but i'll still do<br>updates!**

**I Don't Own FMA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward had been driving for hours, constantly looking over his shoulder to Alphonse who was currently, fiddling with his fingers nervously, but had just been expecting the worse outcome possible on why Envy, and Wrath had left without even mentioning it. It all seemed just too sudden, and the information couldn't really be processed in his brain properly. Why couldn't they had at least told them? The note had just torn his brothers heart, and Al knew that Edward had always loved Envy with all his heart, and losing him just now, must be pushing him to the limit. Not having Wrath with Al was torture as-well, but their connection wasn't as deep as Ed, and Envy's. They had a childhood thing, and had just found out his brother had even planned out a future for him, and the green haired teenager. Envy was his life, as Ed would put it. <p>

Wrath... 

Alphonse had remembered when he first met the boy officially. Wrath was going out with someone though, so he played as the typical best-friend, longing for the other routine. Watching from the sidelines as Wrath was asked out, and rejected almost everyone. Except this one guy, Fletcher Tringham. He remembered how Wrath was when they broke up, the raven haired boy was devastated. Fletcher had to move, and Al couldn't have been more happier then to have him gone. Don't get him wrong, Al was friends with Fletcher, but just having him gone made that bad feeling go away. 

"That, my dear brother is jealousy." Ed told him once. 

Being jealous wasn't in Al's jurisdiction. He hadn't even known something like that had existed, until Fletcher had stepped into the picture. But now, Al had an actual chance to be with Wrath. But he had left. That was his love-life so far now. His eyes shifting back to his older brother. 

"Nii-san...how did you and Envy start dating?" He had always wondered. 

Ed seemed to grip the steering wheel a bit hard, but smiled a little. How could he forget that? Kissing his best-friend out of the blue, those perfect soft lips against his, pulling away looking at the other in the eyes. 

~ Flashback ~ 

Ed was mindlessly watching as his best-friend had received yet another date offer. Using every last bit of self restraint not to go over, and kill the guy who was now being a persistent bastard. He knew that this dude just wanted Envy for sex. His golden eyes now burning with a new-found hatred for this guy. Finally having enough, the blonde stood up from his seat at the cafeteria table. Turning Envy's head to face him, and went for it. Their lips melted against each others, Envy being shocked had him not being responsive to the sudden kiss. Ed however didn't let that bother him, placing his hands on the others hips, pulling him closer. Envy moaned lowly, breaking the kiss with a flushed face, leaning his head back slightly, his eyes shut. 

"Mine." Ed almost growled loud enough for the guy to hear, and leave. 

Once he realized where he was, Ed immediately freaked out, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Oh shit...Envy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I-" 

"So you don't like me?" Envy asked quietly. 

Ed was surprised to hear his friend say that. 

"N-no! I mean- well yeah, but-" 

Envy suddenly glared at the blonde, making him even more nervous then he already was. Having an angry Envy at you, isn't something pleasant. But Envy did look hot mad. Ed mentally scolded himself for thinking that while in a argument with him. 

"But what! I'm too ugly right!" Envy had now changed from mad, to partly sad. 

The sin named teenager gripped the hem of his skort, and Ed blushed even harder when Envy pulled it up more to show a bit more skin. 

"Do I need to show more of myself to get you to look at me!" Envy questioned him. 

Ed shook his head no, putting his hands up in his defense. Envy showing more skin would send him over the edge, he had to use everything to not jump Envy with the way he was dressing now. 

"Envy I- " Ed started but quickly shut up when his friend got closer, Envy's hand brushing against his arm soothingly. 

"I know you don't swing that way...but I can't help myself. You must think I'm a freak...wanting to impress you my friend in that way." Envy looked guilty. "Sorry." 

Envy had turned to leave, until Ed had grabbed his forearm, smiling warmly at Envy. 

"Don't be- I well because I like you a lot too." 

"You better not be fucking with me Edward Elric..." 

"Why would I lie to you?" 

~ End Of Flashback ~ 

"And that's what happened...Heh I guess me, and Envy had a pretty weird way of getting together, I always knew he would end up leaving me though..." 

Suddenly the radio station had started up a new song, Ed bit his lip, tensing up, 

_**Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight**_

"Change it..." 

**_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_**

Ed sounded so heartbroken, Al never heard him sounding like that. 

**_Yeah I want it, but no I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by..._**

"Dammit Al! Change the shitty song!" 

**_Cause I can't come back home till they're singing, la la la-_**

Al finally had come to his senses, and changed it. Looking at his brother for an explanation for the outburst he just had. 

After several minutes of pure silence, Ed's voice came out, icy cold. 

"That's mine, and Envy's song...it was playing when we first said 'I love you' to each other...and...you don't know this but...a couple days ago...I proposed to him...and this same song was playing..." 

Al understood now, and he could've sworn he saw silent tears streaming down his older brother's face. 

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Review review review! xD<br>Oh and Ed, and Envy's song is 'If It Means Alot To You'  
>by A Day To Remember! Edo has the dude part xD and Envy<br>has the chicks yo. Any suggestions for Al and  
>Wrath's song? :0<strong>


	5. Strip Clubs, and Hotels

I suddenly got inspired to write the next chapter of this!  
>Thanks to listening to a few songs!<p>

Enjoy!

R/R

* * *

><p>They had been walking down a narrow alleyway for what seemed like countless hours. After Greed wandered off after their encounter, they had immediately set off in search of their fathers home. The air begun to turn chilly, lightly clawing at their bare skin of the two brothers. Wrath's eyes kept darting from place, to place, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings in which enclosed the duo as they preceded. Envy had placed a stern look on his face, his amethyst eyes burning with anger each time he saw an potential predator stare at his precious brother.<p>

"E-Envy...are we almost there...? It's cold...", the younger whimpered softly.

Wrapping his own arms around himself, his hands furiously rubbing at his skin, attempting to create enough friction in an effort to warm himself. The older teenager gave a look of concern, before entering the nearest building that looked sturdy enough to shied his brother from the howling winds. Envy slowly breathed out, glancing at the other after a few moments, giving him an odd look.

"Wrath? Oh fuck..." The sin named teenager cursed softly, seeing where he had taken the more innocent boy.

The air was thick, obstructing his vision. A sour stench of various peoples sweat filled his senses and he slightly gagged. The etching scent of intimacy lingered around as he stayed fixated in place, the aroma getting stronger with each passing second. Envy's eyes shifted to look at the girl in front of him. Backing up slowly, tilting his head curiously. Long wavy raven black hair cascaded down her back, her skin looked as if it was porcelain. The woman's outfit barley covered her form, and Envy made a snide remark in his mind about how anyone would consider it clothing.

They were in a strip club though, that type of clothing was not their personal wardrobe selection anyway. He hoped not.

Without his consent, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a bone crushing embrace. Envy choked out words of protest, trying to shove her off. The sound of Wrath giving a small sound of surprise rang throughout his ears, reminding the elder that his little brother was still present.

"Oh, Envy! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Her voice was calm, and sultry.

Taking a step back, Envy's eyes began to slowly widen as realization struck him like a pile of bricks. He knew who this person was, how could he forget his favorite sister? The other hadn't seen his siblings in so long. Acting completely on impulse, his outstretched his arms; grabbing her into a warm embrace.

"Lust!"

"Of course it's me, who did you expect?" She laughed a bit, returning the hug. Scarlet pink orbs traveled to look at the youngest, nearly gasping in surprise, "Is that cutie Wrath!?"

Wrath hadn't even been given a chance to respond as he was pulled into an endearing hug. His face was practically buried in her breasts, fighting back slightly, gasping for air. Lust, and Envy laughed softly, and began talking about everything.

"So, Greed gave you a map to our home did he?"

"Yeah, can't you just point us towards-", Envy stopped mid-sentence when his sister began speaking.

"Sure, I know how he can be." She replied easily.

Edward had attempted to call his lover for the eighteenth time, nearly bursting into tears when it just ended up at voice-mail. With a heavy sigh, he had began to bang his head against the dashboard, giving a small grunt of acknowledgment when Alphonse questioned if he was alright. He have a muffled response, to which the younger Elric didn't exactly comprehend.

"What did you say brother?"

This time it was more of a mumble.

"Come again, Ed?" Al asked curiously.

"I said, we should find a hotel to wait out in until the morning?" Ed said, yawning slightly.

With a nod, Al began scanning the area for a suitable looking hotel to spend the night partially glanced at his older brother, silently wondering what was going on n that head of his. What was he feeling? Was he upset that they hadn't found any traces to Envy, or Wrath yet? It was obvious enough that they both missed the two sin named brothers. Without thinking Al's mind began to wander back to his earliest memories of Wrath...

When the boy introduced him to Fletcher one day.

The heartbreak Wrath went through when Fletcher moved.

The good times, and the bad.

Comforting his best friend.

Falling for his best friend...

After a few hours, they were finally settled in their temporary room. Ed was taking a shower, while the younger was getting comfortable. Edward stepped out of the shower, taking his time to dry, and look over himself. A memory of his own momentarily slipping into his mind. Taking a slow, deep breath, Ed sighed heavily as he put on his boxers.

"Hey, showers all yours now." Ed told his brother, pointing his thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

Ed plopped down onto the hotel bed, starring at the ceiling with a look of disinterest. He remembered when Envy decided to write on his wall; small little words of love, alongside with little things to make him laugh. It seemed that without Envy, everything was dull. However, he had to be strong, he wasn't going to find Envy by feeling sorry for himself.

"Why did he leave me...?"


End file.
